


Perfect Dragon

by Anonymous



Series: Anonymous Kitten Author [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dream Team SMP Setting (Video Blogging RPF), Bottom Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Consensual Underage Sex, Dom/sub, Ender Dragon Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Fluff and Smut, Hybrid Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Kitten Author, M/M, Master TommyInnit, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Pet Clay | Dream, Slave Clay | Dream, Spit As Lube, Top TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Underage Kissing, shock collar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:21:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29824869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Dream had his moments where he would not believe it when Tommy said he was amazing, good, perfect, his little dragon (Tommy's favorite nickname), etc. He just didn't believe the younger blonde when he complemented him. And, in those moments, Tommy would happily show how amazing he truly was.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Anonymous Kitten Author [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105535
Comments: 6
Kudos: 222
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Perfect Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't want the original book to have any smut, so I just made a separate book. So, yeah. If you read "Inmate to Slave" and were waiting for Tommy to dominate Dream, here is the book of that.

Dream never believed it when people complemented him. He just didn't understand what they saw in him, what would make them say he was handsome, he was smart, he was amazing, etc.

Especially Tommy Innit of all people.

Ever since he got out of prison and the younger blonde has been taking care of him (well, it was more of him taking care of Tommy and trying to keep the younger blonde alive) and they had gotten into a relationship, Tommy made it a point to remind him how much he loved Dream and how amazing he was. But he just didn't believe it.

"Dream, can you make me a cake~?" Tommy cooed, taking off the older blonde's mask, stroking his left cheek.

"Of course." Dream said immediately, going to get up.

"But you have to do it while showing off your horns and wings and stuff!"

Dream widened his eyes, face flushing purple as he looked away, "I-I already don't like you seeing my face, you don't need to see... see my horns and stuff..."

"But I want to see them!"

"No, Tommy, I don't like it."

"Why not?"

Dream huffed, "You know why... I already hate how I look-"

"But you're so hot! And your dragon features make you hotter!" Tommy huffed, "Are you in one of _those_ moods again? Where you think you're not?"

Dream just continued looking away.

"...Dream, make me a cake with your dragon features shown. It's not a request, it's an order." Tommy stated firmly, "And while it bakes, I'm going to remind you how amazing you are~!"

The older blonde blushed, biting his lip. He really hated his dragon features, but if Tommy wanted it, he would. He let his ears grows into his pointy dragon ears, his claws extending, wings and tail appearing behind him, and his horns growing on his head.

"Happy?" Dream huffed, not happy.

"Very~!" Tommy hugged him from behind, kissing his spine right between the wings.

Dream gasped, his whole body twitching. His ears lowered, blushing as he grew weak in the knees thanks to that one kiss. It wasn't fair how sensitive that one spot was.

Tommy giggled, "Alright, I want my cake now!" He let go.

"R-Right..." Dream went to the younger blonde's chests. 

He quickly made the cake and put it in the furnace. Once he finished, Tommy had him sit on the bed, the dragon hybrid awaiting orders, blushing a dark purple. Tommy sat in front of him with an expectant look. Dream hesitated, putting back his wings so he could remove his shirt and jacket. He also put back his tail to remove his jeans, covering himself with his arms. All over his chest, arms, legs, and back were glowing purple lines, something that was just part of his Ender Dragon biology.

Tommy waited for a moment, "...Are you going to show them again?"

"D-Don't want to..." Dream huffed.

"I never asked if you wanted to." Tommy pushed Dream so he was laying on the bed, "Show them again."

Dream hated anyone who tried to "put him in his place," immediately killing them for even thinking he would submit to them. Anyone but _Tommy_. The younger blonde was the only one allowed to pin him down, the only one allowed to see him like, the only one allowed to make him submit.

Dream bit his lip, hesitating. He let out his wings and tail, folding his wings in to cover his chest and face, his tail twitching.

"Dream, uncover yourself." Tommy ordered.

Dream shook his head, letting out a whimper.

"Come on, Dream. I know you don't like your body, but I _love_ it." Tommy cooed, hand resting on the older blonde's thigh, "I think your beautiful."

"But I'm _not_."

"Yes, you _are_. Dream, you're incredibly handsome and amazing and strong and I'm very proud of you." 

"For what?!" Dream uncovered himself, glaring at Tommy, "What are you proud of, huh?! For being able to do basic things?! Cooking food because it's the least I could do?! Mining you gold and iron for the hotel?! For nearly killing you-"

"Proud of how much you've changed since then! Dream, it's been almost a full year since that shit!" Tommy huffed, glaring back, "You were a big asshole before and now look! You love me just as much as I love you! I rarely use the shock collar, only using it as a joke after making sure it's on level one! You are willing to go to war for me, protect me when before, you would want to kill me! You have changed so much and I do love you! So when I say you're amazing, beautiful, strong, smart, and more, I mean it! I love you, god dammit! Do you love me?"

"O-Of course-"

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes-"

"Then trust me when I say you're _perfect_ , big man!"

Dream just blushed and covered his face with his claws, "W-Whatever! J-Just hurry up, th-this is so embarrassing!"

"Who knew such a strong leader could be turned to mush by a teenager~!" Tommy snickered.

"S-SHUT UP!" Dream hissed, yelping when Tommy began to bite marks into his neck.

Dream whimpered, biting his lip as he turned his head, allowing Tommy more access to his neck.

Tommy chuckled, "I'm the only one who can get you like this! I'm honored~!" He ran his fingers over his chest and stomach.

Dream kept his face covered, whimpering. Tommy laughed as he watched the purple marks all over his body glowed purple, his way of showing he was embarrassed. Tommy didn't really know what to do when it came to this sort of thing, he more went by Dream's noises. He moved down, leaving kisses along the glowing purple lines, hearing the older blonde moan and bite his lip.

Dream's tail wagged, using it to hide his growing erection.

Tommy huffed, trying to move it, "Dream."

The older blonde whimpered, but knew the warning tone. He lowered his tail, wrapping it around Tommy's thigh. The younger blonde leaned down, kissing Dream's stomach and thighs. Dream bit his lip, watching as the younger began to remove his own clothes.

Tommy removed his shorts, "Um, do I need...? Uh, do I need to stretch you? I-I don't-"

Dream chuckled. It wasn't their first time doing this, but Tommy always got nervous right before the actual sex, "Do you want me on my stomach? I don't mind."

He never minded, he would do anything for Tommy. It was always like this. The younger blonde got nervous because he really wasn't sure what he was doing (to be honest, Dream didn't believe that as the kid was a natural) and he would be pinned on his back, usually rope around his wrists to make him feel useless despite being able to break them like string. Tommy would pull his hair and grip his hips to help enforce the fact he was useless.

"Of course you don't..." Tommy huffed.

"H-Hey! I didn't mean it like that! D-Do you want me on my back? Want me to help you? I-I just want to make sure you're comfortable and okay and stuff!"

"I-I know, but you always do what _I_ want... What about you?"

"I just want you Tommy. I don't care if I'm on my back, stomach, hands and knees, whatever." Dream smiled, lifting his legs to his chest, "H-Here. Go ahead. N-Need you to stretch me..." 

Tommy nodded, blushing at Dream spreading himself. He covered his fingers in spit, using it as makeshift lube. He moved his fingers to Dream's entrance, pushing one inside. Dream yelped, ears lowering and tail slapping the bed.

"A-Are-"

"I-I'm fine! It's just been awhile, huh?" Dream reassured, legs wrapping around Tommy's neck.

"Guess so." Tommy chuckled, "W-We've never done it with your dragon bits out."

"Y-Yeah, cause I hate them-" He gasped when a second finger entered him.

Tommy bit one of the wing phalanx, Dream crying out.

"H-HEY! T-They're sensitive!"

Tommy gave a devious smirk, continuing to bite and suck on his wing, Dream moaning loudly as his whole body twitched and spasmed. He didn't even noticed a third finger enter him, too lost in the feeling of Tommy making marks into his wings.

"T-Tommy, gonna come!" Dream whimpered.

"You can come just from me messing with your wings?" Tommy teased.

"T-They're sensitive, I-I told you!" The older blonde huffed, glaring, "A-And I-I've never messed with my w-wings like this!"

"We'll have to do it more often then~ And your tail too!" Tommy chuckled, noticing the tail was wagging ferociously.

"S-Seriously, I-I'm gonna-" 

Tommy let go of the older blonde's wing and removed his fingers. Dream whimpered, watching as the younger spat in his hand and stroked himself. 

"Keep your knees to your chest. T-That makes it easier, right?"

Dream chuckled at Tommy's inexperience. He sometimes forgets that he was Tommy's first pretty much everything. Even though they had done this a couple a times, again, they had only ever done it with Dream on his stomach, gripping the sheets.

"S-Stop laughing at me when I'm trying to be nice!"

"Sorry, sorry!" Dream laughed, moving so his knees were at his chest, "You're just adorable. Trust me, Toms, it's not too different than usual! The only real difference is we're actually looking at each other now."

Tommy nodded, "I-I just don't want to hurt you..."

"You say that as if you're not going to pull my hair." 

Tommy, not appreciating Dream's sudden boldness and sass, bit his wing. Immediately, Dream moaned and his body shook. Before he could yell at the younger blonde, Tommy already slammed in with one thrust.

Dream yelled in pain, legs wrapping around Tommy's waist, "T-Tommy!" He whimpered, tears in his eyes, "F-Fuck, th-that hurts!"

Tommy immediately regretted it, "I-I'm sorry, I didn't-"

"I-It's okay!" Dream reassured, smiling lovingly, "I-It's okay, I-I can handle a bit of pain!"

"I-I shouldn't have-"

"Tommy, I'm fine, it's okay! I-It hurt and scared me, but I'm okay! J-Just let me adjust and if you want to be rough, you can."

Tommy nodded, leaning down to kiss Dream gently. The older blonde smiled into the kiss, stroking Tommy's cheeks, mindful of his claws. They pulled away, a string of saliva connecting their bottom lips. Tommy waited for Dream's go ahead, the older blonde eventually nodding.

"You said I could be rough, right?" Dream nodded as Tommy smirked, the younger blonde yanking his head to the side as he grabbed a fistful of his blonde hair, "This will prove how amazing you are~"

Dream cried out as Tommy immediately began pounding into him. He gripped the sheets, tail twitching and slapping the bed. Tommy dug his nails into Dream's hips, taking note of every face and noise he made. He knew he had found the right spot when Dream widened his eyes and let out a loud, high pitched moan, releasing some purple dragon breath on accident.

"Easy there, love~" Tommy whispered in his ear, nibbling it, "Don't want you to hurt me!"

"T-Tommy, th-there!" Dream cried, claws digging into the sheets.

Tommy leaned down to his wing, biting and sucking marks into it. Dream cried out, unable to hold back as he came on his stomach.

"Dream..." Tommy growled, stopping his movement as the older blonde clenched down on him.

"I-I'm sorry!" Dream whimpered, "I-It was an a-accident! I-I-"

"Well, I'm not stopping until I come, so..." 

Dream screamed as Tommy hit his prostate when he hadn't calmed down from his orgasm, "T-Tommy!"

"Hope your ready to come again~" Tommy smirked, kissing and biting Dream's neck.

Dream's claws ripped the sheets as Tommy continued snapping his hips. The younger blonde began leaving marks on Dream's neck, yanking him by his hair left and right so he could do so.

Dream's tail hit Tommy in the face, making them both stop.

"...th-that was an accident..." Dream murmured, "It has a mind of its own."

Tommy grabbed it and he noticed Dream bit his lip. He smirked, biting the end.

"F-FUCK!" Dream's whole body twitched, "T-Tommy, please, I-"

Tommy smirked, continuing to pound into the older blonde as he kissed and bit his tail, "Wonder if I can make you come with just your wings and tail~ We'll have to try that another time~"

"T-Tommy!" Dream whimpered, claws tearing at the sheets, fluff coming out of the bed, "I-I-I-"

"Are you close?"

The older blonde whimpered, nodding, "F-Feel so good! Y-You're a-amazing inside me! A-And my t-tail a-and wings-" Dream cut himself off with a loud moan, "T-Tommy, pl-please! C-Can I-?"

"Not yet!" Tommy huffed.

His thrusts were getting more unpredictable, getting more sloppy. Tommy moaned, leaning down so he was buried into Dream's neck. Dream kept his legs around Tommy's waist, hands tangled in the younger blonde's hair, mindful of his claws. He couldn't help but spread and flap his wings, tail wagging viciously. 

Dream cried out, biting his lip as he desperately tried to hold back, "T-Tommy, pl-please-"

"L-Little more, my good dragon, my perfect dragon~" Tommy moaned into his ear, "Gonna come! Come inside you!"

Dream huffed out dragon breath, "T-Tommy- _Sir,_ please!"

Fuck, it was very rare for Dream to slip and start using 'sir' instead of his name. 

"S-Sir, I can't- ne-need to-"

"It's okay, my dragon boy! Go ahead, it's fine, come now!"

Dream cried out, coming for a second time, this time on both their chests. Tommy moaned as Dream tightened even more. The younger blonde couldn't help but moan loudly and come inside Dream, the dragon moaning and tail wagging, even letting out happy purrs.

They stayed still, silence filling the room, nothing but their heavy breathing in the room.

Dream sniffed the air, "Cake's done."

"I change my mind, I want a creampie~!" Tommy snickered.

"Take the cake out of the oven before it burns and stinks or before I throw you outside with no clothes, whatever comes first."

The younger blonde laughed, but pulled out to get the cake. He took it out of the furnace, placed it on the crafting table, before going back to the bedroom, Dream laying on his stomach.

Hearing the younger blonde, he spread his cheeks. It made Tommy happy and full of pride, seeing what he was able to do to the once feared man by all. Usually one round was enough. His sex drive wasn't too terribly high, probably because he was still a teen, but after finding out how sensitive Dream's tail and wings were?

The younger blonde licked his lips, pushing Dream's face in the sheets.

"S-Sir?" Dream whined.

"Remember how I said I wanted to see if you could come with just me messing with your wings and tail later?" Tommy bit the older blonde's ear, " _It's later, my beautiful dragon~_ "

Dream whimpered, nodding. He would need to go kill some sheep later, if his back wasn't completely blown out. This bed was most definitely going to be in pieces by the time they were finished.


	2. Perfect Wings and Tail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream's wings and tail are way too sensitive for his own good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We need more Tommy dominating over Dream. Dream is a masochist and needs to be put in his place, change my mind.

Tommy licked his lips, pushing Dream's face in the sheets, getting a gasp in response.

"S-Sir?" Dream whined, ears twitching.

"Remember how I said I wanted to see if you could come with just me messing with your wings and tail later?" Tommy bit the older blonde's ear, " _It's later, my beautiful dragon~_ "

Dream flushed but nodded, "W-What do you want me t-to do...?"

"Put your arms over your head and just lay on the bed. Just let me do what I want~"

"O-Of course." The older blonde looked over his shoulder, smiling, "I-I'm yours, Tommy... You can do anything to me."

Tommy flushed before he regained his composure. He pulled Dream in for a rough kiss, smirking against his lips, "That's right, you're mine~ But what do you call me?"

"S-Sir..." Dream quickly corrected himself, moaning, "P-Please, sir, w-want you!"

Tommy kissed the back of his neck, grinding against Dream, "You're mine and I'm yours. Never forget that, understand me?"

"Y-Yes sir, yes! P-Please!"

"Don't touch yourself. I want you to come only by me messing with your wings and tail. Nothing else."

Dream nodded, his wings folding in.

"No, no! I want them spread out!"

The older blonde was embarrassed, but he unfolded his wings and gasped when Tommy bit his wing. Dream whimpered, biting the sheets as his claws dug into the sheets once more, Tommy biting and sucking on his wing. The younger blonde snickered, biting so hard onto the wings that they started bleeding a little bit.

"N-Nnngh, sir, pl-please!" Dream whimpered, nails ripping into the sheets and fluff, "G-Good!"

Tommy stroked the wings, smiling innocently, "What's it feel like?"

"F-Fuck, mmmmn..." Dream moaned, "I-I don't know! L-Like, aaaah, y-you're st-stroking my d-dick! B-But it's, mmmnngh, n-not as s-sensitive!"

Tommy chuckled, "You're so cute, Dream!"

"M-M'nooot!" Dream whined, tail wagging and accidentally hitting the younger blonde's face.

In response, Tommy bit his tail, _hard_.

Dream screamed in pleasure, shaking and trying not to just come all over the bed, "T- _Sir!_ F-Fuck, I-"

"Control your tail." Tommy ordered, licking at the small droplets of blood forming from the bite mark on his tail.

"I-I can't-"

"Yes you can, you've done it before." The younger blonde stroked the base of his tail, earning gasps, moans, and fully body shivers, "Control it or I won't let you come."

Dream whimpered, shakily wrapping his tail around Tommy's arm.

The younger blonde chuckled, stroking the tail around his arm and biting and sucking on his wings. Dream began to unconsciously flap his wings, grinding against the bed.

Tommy noticed this and growled, slamming Dream's face into the bed, " _Stop_ grinding against the bed! I said I only want you to come from me messing with your wings and tail!"

"I-I can't help it! T-To- Si-Sir, please! I-I need more!"

Tommy sighed, grinding down into Dream and having to hold back a moan. He may have loved Dream and wanted this, but he was trying to prove a point, so he had to act disappointed.

"S-Sir!" Dream cried, moaning, "P-Please, more!"

Tommy grinded down again, stroking and biting his wings and tail, keeping up the facade of being disappointed.

"S-Sir?" Dream questioned, making Tommy stop, "Wh-What's wrong?"

"I wanted to get you off on just your wings and tail, but you're being a slut so now I have to change my plans. Change them because of _you_. I thought you said I could do what _I_ wanted."

Hearing the disappointment, Dream whimpered, tears lowered, "I-I'm sorry! Y-You don't have to! I-I'm sorry, I-I was being selfish! I-I'm sorry, I-I still want you, s-sir! D-Do what you want, I-I will take it!"

Tommy smirked, stopping his grinding and stroking his wings and tail, "Good boy~ You're such a good boy! Letting me do what I want! Now, just take what I give you, okay? I'll make you come, you know that, right?"

Dream nodded frantically, "Y-Yes, yes, yes!" Tommy bit the part of his wing that separated from his wing and spine, "N-Nnngh! Th-thank you, thank you, s-sir! I-I'm close, r-really close!"

Tommy bit and sucked on Dream's tail, stroking and squeezing the older blonde's wings. Dream cried out, ripping the fluff out of the bed as he came on the bed. He panted, trying to catch his breath as he nuzzled his face into the pillow, trying to come down from his high.

"Dream? Dream, you okay?"

The older blonde nodded, moving his claws and spreading himself, "Y-You haven't come yet, sir..."

Tommy flushed, able to see the work he'd down before this, "You sure you're okay? I don't want-"

"I-It's okay. I can take it." The older blonde smiled gently at Tommy, "I-I don't mind, sir... I-I'd do anything for you."

The younger blonde leaned down, kissing Dream gently. He helped the other flip over before Tommy pushed inside him for the second time. The older blonde moaned, carefully running his claws through the younger's hair.

"Y-You always feel so good inside me..." Dream moaned, smiling, "S-Sorry for being selfish again, s-sir... I more encouraged it for myself..."

Tommy chuckled, "It's okay... I just needed to make sure you're still coherent before I pushed inside."

"It's kinda hard to ignore you, sir..." He teased.

The younger huffed, beginning to thrust. It wasn't long, seeing as he was already turned on and grinded against Dream earlier before he came inside the older blonde once more. 

Dream moaned, feeling Tommy kiss and bite his neck after he pulled out, "...That was fast."

"Shut up. We already went one round and you're fucking hot." Tommy huffed.

The older blonde chuckled, smiling as he hugged Tommy, covering them with his wings, "My Tommy... So cute and easily embarrassed."

"I will shock you." Tommy playfully warned.

"Do it. You won't."

"...Yeah, I won't." Tommy hugged Dream tightly, "...I really do love you, Dream. And you really are amazing. You know that, right?"

"...I don't believe it, but I trust your judgement. I love you too, Tommy."

"I'll just keep reminding you then!"

"...You can't go another round-"

"I MEANT I WOULD KEEP TELLING YOU! GOD, YOU HAVE SUCH A DIRTY MIND! DIRTY SINNER!" Tommy blushed, yelling.

Dream laughed, hugging the other tightly and kissing his cheek, "Says the one who fucked me."

"YOU'RE SO ANNOYING! I'M LEAVING TO EAT MY CAKE!" Tommy pulled out of his hold, putting on his clothes as Dream laughed.

The older blonde also put on his clothes, following the younger out of the bedroom with a slight limp.

**Bonus:**

Tubbo and Ranboo finished making the base of the mansion with the help of Foolish. They smiled, thanking the other as they walked back to their home, holding each other's hands. They got to the house and saw Tommy and Dream, the older on his knees and the younger leaning down, kissing lovingly.

"Gross!" Tubbo teasingly yelled.

Tommy pulled back, blushing darkly and looking away.

"What happened?" Ranboo asked, regretting it immediately because that seemed kinda invasive.

Dream snickered, hugging Tommy's waist, "We were teasing each other. I said how I'm not as amazing as he things, so as punishment he made me sit on my knees and kissed me!"

Tommy blushed more, "SHUT UP, DREAM!"

"But why~?"

"God, shut up! You're so annoying!"

Dream stood up, hugging his waist, "But you love me~!"

"You're lucky I do..."


End file.
